Break Down
by Amaya Kuruta
Summary: Nagisa Shiota tidak ingin merasakan. Otaknya lumpuh. Ia berada diantara banyak orang, namun yang ia rasakan hanya sepi. Karma mulai berfikir apakah ia yang egois? Tapi Karma yakin Koro sensei juga menginginkannya. Dan Karma sedikit menyesal saat melihat Pemuda biru itu perlahan membekukan otak dan hatinya. CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu by: Yuusei Matsui.**

 **Amaya Kuruta mempersembahkan:**

 **BREAK DOWN**

 **Fiction ini hanya khayalan author belaka dengan meminjam Chara dari Manga ciptaan beliau diatas. Yang belum membaca atau menonton serial animenya disarankan untuk menontonnya ^^.**

 **WARNING!**

 **Pasca pertengkaran Karma Nagisa. No Civil War. Berantemnya aja yang masuk. Penuh siksaan lahir batin, OOC, dan typo yang.. saya ga tau gimana ngilanginnya. Diikhlaskan saja ya ^^.**

 **Depression!Nagisa. Bisa saja KarmaxNagisa XD.**

 **Selamat menikmati ^^/**

 **Oh, Nanti lihat A/N dibawah yaa!**

 **Chapter 1**

"Apa kau membenci Koro sensei, Karma-kun? Kita bahkan sudah pernah menghabiskan waktu menyenangkan bersamanya. Apa kau tak ingat?" Nagisa berusaha meyakinkan teman merahnya.

"KARENA ITU AKU BILANG BAHWA GURITA ITU SUDAH BERUSAHA MEMBUAT KELAS INI MENYENANGKAN! Kau saja yang tak memikirkan semuanya. Perasaan mereka yang masih berusaha lebih keras dalam pembunuhan ini."

"KAU SALAH! Perasaanku tidak seperti itu, Karma-kun!"

"Dia sudah berusaha membuat kelas penuh dengan rasa haus darah. Dan jika rasa itu tidak ada, maka kelas ini juga tidak akan ada! Apa kau tak bisa melihat semua kerja kerasnya? Ternyata selain tubuhmu yang kecil seperti perempuan, otakmu juga seperti anak kecil!" Ucap Karma sarkas. Nagisa terdiam. Ia bisa merasakan kalimat Karma barusan seperti bilah pisau yang baru saja diasah. Tajam dan pasti berhasil melukai. Semua kalimat Karma sebelumnya terngiang.

 _"Nagisa pembunuh terhebat kelas ini kan?"_

 _"Kau seperti gadis cantik yang berkata kepada gadis lainnya untuk menyerah saja mencari lelaki."_

 _"Ternyata selain tubuhmu yang kecil seperti perempuan, otakmu juga seperti anak kecil!"_ Dan Nagisa menatap tanah dibawahnya diam.

"Kenapa? Tak bisa berkilah lagi, huh?" suara Karma kembali terdengar. Nagisa menghela nafas. Kemudian ia mengangkat wajahnya. Karma menatap wajah didepannya bingung. Nagisa tersenyum. Tersenyum kecil.

"Kau.. benar." Ucapnya. Kemudian ia membungkuk.

"Maafkan aku.. Karma-kun.. semuanya. Aku sudah terlalu egois memaksakan keinginanku." Ucap Nagisa. para murid menatap surai biru yang menunduk itu bingung. Isogai menggeleng pelan.

"Tapi, Nagisa.. ini bukan..-"

TENG TENG

"Ah, bel sudah berbunyi. Sebaiknya kau memimpin kami kembali kekelas kan, Isogai?" Nagisa mengingatkan. Isogai menatap Nagisa resah. Kemudian ia menghela nafas dan mengangguk.

"Anggap saja aku tak pernah.. mengajak kalian menyelamatkannya." Ucap Nagisa lagi. Kemudian ia berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Mm.. semuanya, sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas sekarang." ujar Isogai. Beberapa murid langsung melangkah. Masih diselimuti kebingungan. Apa Nagisa benar-benar menyerah semudah itu? Karma masih diam ditempatnya. Bingung menatap punggung teman-temannya yang berjalan menjauh. Dibelakangnya, Nakamura dan kelompok Terasaka juga diam menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan sang surai merah. Nakamura menghela nafas. Meskipun semua ini 'dimenangkan' oleh Karma, entah kenapa ia merasa akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.

.

.

Karma dan yang lain kembali tepat sesaat sebelum Bitch sensei memasuki kelas. Ia sempat bertatapan sejenak dengan Nagisa saat memasuki kelas. Nagisa terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya tersenyum sungkan kearahnya. Nakamura melangkah masuk dan segera duduk disamping Nagisa. ia bisa merasakan ketegangan di tubuh Nagisa.

"Nah, Sebenarnya kemampuan berbahasa kalian sudah sangat cukup. Jadi, untuk tes masuk nanti, kalian rayu saja tim pengujinya!" Seru Bitch sensei semangat.

 _"MANA BISA YANG SEPERTI ITU?!"_ Seru para murid dalam hati.

"Jadi, sisa waktu yang ada, kita akan gunakan untuk melatih skill membunuh kalian. Bagaimana?" Tawar Bitch sensei.

"Ugh.. asalkan bukan berarti semuanya sejenis rayuan." Gumam Mimura. Bitch sensei menunjuk Mimura.

"Oh, itu sangat diperlukan kau tau?" kemudian Bitch sensei berpaling dan melihat murid birunya. Ia tersenyum licik.

"Nah.. sebaiknya aku mencoba seberapa jauh kemampuan kalian sekarang. Nagisa-kun?" Nagisa menoleh cepat.

"Kau yang akan mempraktekkannya hari ini!" ujar Bitch sensei.

"Huh? Kenapa?" Tanya Nagisa.

"Tentu saja karena kau sudah berpengalaman dan.. skill membunuhmu diatas yang lainnya?" Jawab Bitch sensei serampangan. Nagisa terdiam.

 _"Nagisa pembunuh terhebat kelas ini kan?"_

Kalimat itu kembali terngiang. Tidak, dia hanya tikus kecil yang penuh penyakit. Bukan. Dan tanpa ia sadari kalimat itu kembali menyayatnya. Nafas Nagisa memberat.

"Nagisa?" Panggil Kayano khawatir. Nagisa tersentak.

"Hm? Ada apa, Nagisa?" Tanya Bitch sensei. Nagisa berdiri dari kursinya.

"Ah.. aku harus ke toilet.." Izin Nagisa. Bitch sensei menyipitkan matanya. Apa murid birunya sedang mencari alasan untuk kabur? Tapi Instingnya berjalan cepat. Ada yang salah dengan muridnya itu. Bitch sensei mengangguk.

"Ah, sayang sekali. Kalau begitu pergilah." Ujarnya. Nagisa tersenyum kecil dan berjalan cepat melewati senseinya. Seisi kelas menatap punggung mungil itu dengan bingung dan juga.. khawatir.

.

.

Nagisa tidak tau apa yang terjadi, tapi disini dia sekarang. Berdiri didepan pemandangan diatas bukit. Jauh diseberang gedung kelas 3-E. ia mengambil tempat dan duduk disana. Kepalanya menengadah. Melihat awan diatasnya. Ia sudah terlalu egois hari ini.

 _Oh, kau tidak egois Nagisa. kau hanya mengutarakan pendapatmu._

Ya, pendapat yang egois.

 _Lalu kau akan mengatakan bahwa semua pendapatmu itu berarti egois?_

Mungkin.

 _Jadi kau mau bilang kalau ucapanmu tak ada artinya?_

….

 _Kalau kau hidup seperti ini, kau hanya akan dijadikan boneka oleh orang sekitarmu!_

…

 _Kau tau kan, kau hidup untuk dirimu sendiri._

….

Nagisa terdiam. Dirinya berperang dengan hatinya. Kemudian ia menghela nafas.

"Kalau masalah boneka, sejak dulu juga sudah, kan? hanya menjadi mainan, mungkin itu fungsiku didunia." Gumam Nagisa. Dan kali ini hatinya terdiam. Tak ada bantahan. Nagisa tersenyum. Benar kan? Ibunya.. semuanya.. Nagisa jadi merasa iba. Iba pada dirinya. Kalau memang dia diciptakan untuk menjadi boneka orang lain, kenapa tidak sejak awal saja ia diciptakan sebagai boneka yang sesungguhnya? Bukankah itu akan lebih mudah. Bayangkan, sekeras apapun ibunya memukul, Nagisa tak akan merasakannya. Sekejam apapun kalimat yang mampir ditelinganya, Nagisa tak akan merasa sakit hati. Karena boneka tak bisa merasakannya. Iya kan? Nagisa terdiam sejenak.

SRAK..SRAK..

Nagisa menoleh dan mendapati Karasuma sensei berdiri disana.

"Ah, Karasuma sensei.." Nagisa menyapa. Karasuma menatap Nagisa datar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kelas sudah mulai sejak 30 menit yang lalu." Tanya Karasuma. Nagisa tersenyum. Kemudian sesuatu melintas dikepalanya. Ia segera bangkit dan menghampiri senseinya.

"Ne, Karasuma sensei.. bisakah aku memohon satu hal padamu?" Tanya Nagisa. Karasuma memicingkan matanya. Memohon sesuatu? Nagisa?

"Apa itu?" Tanya Karasuma.

"Fasilitas cuci otak.. penghapusan memori.. bisakah.. aku menggunakannya?"

.

.

Karasuma terdiam mendengar request dari Nagisa. Apa-apaan itu?

"Nagisa, itu bukan fasilitas yang bebas digunakan siapapun. Lagipula, itu hanya akan terjadi jika kau bukan lagi murid kelas 3-E." Jawab Karasuma. Nagisa terdiam.

"Apa yang membuatmu ingin mencuci otakmu?" Tanya Karasuma. Nagisa tersenyum kecil.

"Kau tau.. lelucon?" Tanya Nagisa.

"Huh?" Karasuma melihat Nagisa bingung. Kemudian Nagisa tertawa.

"Itu hanya lelucon, Karasuma sensei. Haaah.. kalau begitu, aku akan kembali kekelas." Jawab Nagisa. ia berjalan melewati sosok Karasuma yang menatap punggungnya.

 _"Ada yang salah dengannya."_ Pikir Karasuma.

.

.

Koro sensei nampak asyik memakan takoyaki yang ia beli tadi pagi. Disebelahnya, Nagisa nampak memperhatikan senseinya sambil sesekali tersenyum.

"Jadi, kita sudah disini selama satu jam dan kau belum mengatakan apapun. Ada apa?" Tanya Koro sensei. Nagisa tersenyum.

 _"Aku hanya ingin melihatmu lebih lama, sensei. Kami harus membunuhmu kan? jadi, aku ingin melihatmu lebih lama lagi."_ Pikir Nagisa.

"Mm.. tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya.. berfikir apa yang kau mau dari kami, sensei." Jawab Nagisa. Koro sensei memasukkan satu potong lagi.

"Apa yang kumau ya? Tentu saja aku mau kalian menjadi yang terhebat." Jawab Koro sensei. Nagisa tertawa kecil.

"Maksudku bukan itu." Koro sensei menoleh.

"Jadi?"

"Maksudku.. kau.. apa kau benar-benar ingin kami membunuhmu, sensei?" Tanya Nagisa.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Koro sensei tanpa ragu.

"Tapi.. tapi bagaimana jika ada jalan lain untuk mencegahmu meledak? Bagaimana jika akhirnya kau tetap bisa hidup tanpa harus merusak bumi?" Tanya Nagisa. koro sensei meletakkan batang lidi yang dia pakai untuk menusuk Takoyakinya.

"Nagisa-kun, kau tau.. sejak sensei datang dan menjadi target pemerintahan seluruh dunia, sudah banyak yang melakukan penelitian dan berbagai operasi. Operasi pembunuhan." Koro sensei menuangkan air.

"Tapi, tidak semua Negara memilih untuk menyusun strategi pembunuhan. Ada beberapa dari mereka yang sepakat untuk melakukan keduanya. Penelitian untuk membunuhku dan menyelamatkanku." Jawab koro sensei. Nagisa melebarkan matanya.

"Jadi?" Nagisa bertanya semangat.

"Nurufufufufu~ tentu saja itu mustahil menurutku." Ucap Koro sensei.

"E-eh? Kenapa?" Tanya Nagisa. Wajah Koro sensei melebut. Tentakelnya mengusap lembut kepala Nagisa.

"Nagisa-kun.. seperti yang kau tau, aku adalah makhluk super. Dan tentu saja ada banyak hal yang bisa kulakukan. Kalian semua sudah tau bagaimana hal-hal yang hampir mustahil dilakukan manusia biasa bisa kulakukan dengan mudah." Koro sensei mengangkat wajahnya.

"Dan menurutmu jika sensei berhasil selamat dan bisa hidup dengan umur normal manusia pada umumnya, apa yang akan terjadi?" Tanya koro sensei. Nagisa memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti.

"Sensei ini.. bisa menjadi salah satu penyebab perang, Nagisa-kun." Jawab koro sensei. Nagisa mengernyit bingung. Bagaimana bisa?

"Kau pasti bingung kan? biar sensei jelaskan. Sensei bisa melakukan banyak hal yang bisa menguntungkan umat manusia. Tapi sifat manusia tidak semuanya sama. Sensei takut hal ini akan membuat beberapa Negara menjadikan sensei sesuatu yang diperebutkan untuk kepentingan Negara tersendiri. Dan itu justru akan menciptakan situasi yang rumit." Ujar Koro sensei. Nagisa menggigit bibirnya.

"Karena itulah.. sensei ingin.. kalian membunuh sensei. Meskipun jika akhirnya aku tidak mati dan bisa membuat bumi selamat dari ledakan, sensei yakin bisa mengatasinya. Meskipun akan sangat rumit. Tapi.. bukankah akan lebih mudah jika sensei terbunuh di akhirnya?" Tanya Koro sensei. Nagisa menggeleng pelan.

"Aku.. tidak ingin kau mati.. sensei." Gumam Nagisa pelan.

"He? Bukankah kau pernah bilang di hari ketujuh kita belajar bersama kalau kau akan membunuh sensei, Nagisa-kun? Kau yakin akan menyia-nyiakan 30 milyar?" Goda Koro sensei. Nagisa terdiam. Apa dia kembali menjadi orang egois? Nagisa segera berdiri dan tersenyum. Kemudian tanpa kata ia berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Koro sensei menatap anak didiknya diam.

"Sesuatu telah terjadi padanya." Gumam Koro sensei.

.

.

Nagisa mengepalkan tangannya sembari berjalan menuruni bukit. Jadi.. dia akan tetap kehilangan Koro sensei meskipun dia berusaha menyelamatkannya? Jadi semuanya hanya harapan hampa? Nagisa tersenyum getir. Entahlah, semuanya jadi sangat kelabu bagi Nagisa. Kenapa.. kenapa orang yang begitu ia cintai harus terenggut dari kehidupannya? Apa memang Nagisa diciptakan untuk menjadi sendiri? Setelah sosok ayah dan 'Ibunya' hilang, sekarang dia harus kehilangan Karma. Nagisa hanya tak bisa berdiri ditempat yang sama dengan Karma. Dan Nagisa yakin sikapnya tadi pasti membuat dirinya semakin jauh. Dimata Karma dan teman-temannya. Dia sudah terlalu egois. Lalu? Lalu setelah ini Tuhan akan mengambil guru kesayangannya. Satu-satunya makhluk yang mau mendengarnya. Yang bisa mendatangkan solusi dari setiap masalahnya.

"Rasanya.. sempurna sekali.." Gumam Nagisa lirih.

"Oi, kau yang disana!" Suara laki-laki itu membuat Nagisa menoleh. Ia bisa melihat sekelompok orang berseragam hitam. Nagisa mengernyit. Ia mengenal mereka. Kelompok anak SMA yang menculik Kayano dan Kanzaki saat wisata kemarin. Mereka berjalan mendekat dan tersenyum licik.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Nagisa datar. Sang pemimpin nampak terganggu dengan cara Nagisa yang terlalu santai. Ia melangkah maju dan menarik kerah baju Nagisa.

"KAU TIDAK INGAT DENGAN SIAPA KAU BICARA HM? KUINGATKAN KAU, SAAT ITU KALIAN MENANG HANYA KARENA GURU ANEH KA-" Mata Nagisa menyipit tajam saat mulut sang pimpinan mengatakan kalimat guru aneh. dengan cepat ia melempar tasnya membuat perhatian semua orang disana teralih dan ia mengayunkan tangannya.

CLAP

…

BRAK

Nagisa memegang lehernya sejenak. Kemudian ia melihat sekelilingnya. Para murid SMA itu terbelalak melihat sang pimpinan lumpuh ditangan pemuda kecil itu.

"Cih!" Para pemuda itu bergerak mengepung Nagisa. Nagisa sudah akan melompat menghindar saat telinganya menangkap salah satu ucapan mereka.

"Dasar kau laki-laki cantik!" Nagisa membeku. Kemudian tanpa ia sadari, tubuhnya terjatuh. Membuatnya menjadi objek pukulan dan tendangan.

"Hahahaha lihat kan? kau memang seperti perempuan!" seseorang dari mereka berucap.

 _"Ternyata selain tubuhmu yang kecil seperti perempuan, otakmu juga seperti anak kecil!"_ KAlimat itu kembali muncul kepermukaan.

"Ugh.." Lenguh Nagisa.

"Hei.. jangan bilang kau memang wanita. Kau tau, biasanya pria akan melawan jika diperlakukan seperti ini!"

"Bagaimana kalau kita buktikan?" seseorang dari mereka menarik dasi Nagisa. Nagisa merasa tubuhnya gemetar. Karena perlakuan mereka, dank arena kalimat itu terngiang. Menghantui otaknya. Detik berikutnya, ia bisa melihat sebuah tubuh melayang diatasnya. Disusul bunyi benda besar yang jatuh dengan keras. Kemudian lapangan itu hening. Nagisa melihat sekitarnya. Banyak tubuh yang tergeletak disana.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Nagisa?" Nagisa mengangkat wajahnya.

"Isogai?" Isogai tersenyum. Kemudian ia mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Nagisa.

"Banyak lebam dan luka di tubuhmu." Ucapnya. Nagisa mengerjapkan matanya. Kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Um. Tak usah khawatir. Aku akan baik-baik saja." Jawab Nagisa. Isogai masih menatap Nagisa cemas.

"Tidak ada yang baik-baik saja dengan semua luka dan lebam itu." Nagisa dan Isogai menoleh. Karma menendang tubuh terakhir. Kemudian ia berjalan kearah Nagisa. Nagisa dengan cepat berdiri. Sedikit limbung, tapi ia berhasil membungkuk kearah Karma dan Isogai.

"Terimakasih sudah menolongku." Ujarnya. Isogai tersenyum.

"Tidak masalah. Kami hanya kebetulan saja ada didekat sini." Jawab Isogai. Nagisa tersenyum.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan, Isogai?" Tanya Nagisa. Isogai menggaruk kepalanya.

"Kau tau aku miskin kan, Nagisa? dan besok ulang tahun ibuku. Jadi aku pergi ke gunung dan mengumpulkan bahan-bahan untuk dimasak besok. Setidaknya, ini akan menjadi hadiah yang bagus untuk Ibuku. Koro sensei memberitahuku tadi." Jawab Isogai. Nagisa tersenyum sendu.

 _Dan saat sensei mati nanti, tak akan ada lagi saran darinya.._

Kemudian ia menoleh dan matanya bertemu dengan manik pucat Karma. Hanya beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya Nagisa menunduk. Hatinya masih diliputi rasa bersalah dan.. takut. Ia takut Karma akan merasa terganggu dengan kehadirannya.

"Ah, kalau begitu aku akan pulang lebih dulu." Pamit Nagisa.

"Kau yakin tak perlu diantar?" Tanya Isogai.

"Biar kuantar." Karma menawarkan diri dengan suara datarnya. Nagisa dengan cepat menggeleng.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Jawab Nagisa cepat.

"Kau tidak bisa pulang sendiri, Nagisa!" Ucap Karma cepat. Nagisa menoleh dan menatap Karma sejenak. Kemudian ia menunduk. Tapi senyuman itu masih menempel diwajahnya.

"Um. Aku tau. Tapi, aku akan pulang." Jawab Nagisa. Kemudian ia tersenyum. "Semoga kita berjumpa lagi." Pamit Nagisa. kemudian ia berjalan menjauh. Karma menatap tubuh mungil yang nampak kesusahan berjalan itu.

"Mm.. Karma.. kenapa kau bilang Nagisa tidak bisa pulang?" Tanya Isogai bingung. Karma terdiam. Kemudian tanpa menjawab pertanyaan itu dia berbalik arah dan melangkah pergi. Isogai hanya menatap Karma bingung. Karma memasukkan tangannya ke saku celananya.

 _"Dia tidak bisa pulang. Tidak dengan keadaan seperti itu. Aku pernah mendengar bahwa ibunya adalah orang yang keras."_ Pikir Karma. Karma hanya tak tau sekeras apa Hiromi Shiota.

.

.

Nagisa terengah.

BUAG

Lagi. Balok kayu itu mendarat keras di kakinya. Tentu saja Hiromi Shiota akan marah melihat keadaan anaknya. Wajah penuh luka dan lebam, seragam yang nampak kotor. Belum lagi kenyataan betapa terlambatnya anak itu pulang.

"Kau ingat ini baik-baik, Nagisa.. bagaimanapun caranya, luka ini harus sembuh sebelum atasan ibu datang kesini. Tuhan.. bisakah kau menjadi anak penurut sesekali pada ibumu? Tidak mungkin kan Ibu menunjukkan wajah seperti ini pada atasan ibu dan anak lelakinya? Padahal ibu sudah membelikanmu gaun cantik lainnya untuk acara itu. tapi kau malah berbuat sangat tidak feminine, Nagisa!"

BUAG

Ugh. Nagisa mengernyit kesakitan. Ia tak tahan lagi. Akhirnya ia berbisik lirih.

"A.. aku akan berusaha.. maafkan aku, ibu.." ucapnya. Hiromi menatap hasil karyanya dengan tajam.

"Aku tak akan segan menghukummu lebih parah dari ini, Nagisa. jadi sekarang bersihkan dirimu dan tidur!" Hiromi berjalan meninggalkan ruang keluarga itu. Ruang keluarga? Bagi Nagisa, itu tak lebih dari ruang eksekusi. Nagisa tersenyum sinis. Selesai. Sudah.. semuanya mati. Semua mati dimata Nagisa. atau.. Nagisa yang mati? Setidaknya seperti itu. Kemudian Nagisa menyeret tubuhnya. Ia menghela nafas melihat tangga didepannya. sekarang bagaimana ia bisa menaiki tangga dengan rasa sakit tak terkira di kakinya?

.

.

Nagisa terbangun tepat sebelum alarmnya berbunyi. Telinganya berdenging kecil. Nagisalah satu-satunya orang yang tau betapa keras pukulan dari Shiota Hiromi. Nagisa tau itu hanya bentuk frustasinya saja. Meskipun jelas tidak wajarnya. Nagisa bangkit dan duduk ditepi kasurnya. Ia bisa mendengar suara kehidupan dari arah dapur. Sedikit mengernyit, Nagisa berdiri. Kakinya masih terasa sakit berkat 'hukuman' pulang terlambat semalam. Ia berjalan gontai kearah kamar mandi. Baru saja ia menutup pintu kamar mandi, Nagisa mendengar suara ibunya.

"Nagisa-chan, kaa-san harus mencuci celanamu dan kaa-san belum menjahitnya. Jadi, pakailah seragam yang kaa-san letakkan diatas kasur!" Teriak Hiromi. Nagisa menjawab lirih. Kemudian ia segera menggosok giginya dan mencuci mukanya. Setelah lima menit yang penuh perjuangan, Nagisa tertatih berjalan keluar. Ia menghampiri kasurnya dan menemukan sebuah kemeja, sweater nila dan..

"A..ini.."

Nagisa menatap rok abu-abu itu datar. Semua kalimatnya tercekat ditenggorokan. Nafasnya sesak. Jadi.. akhirnya.. akhirnya ia harus menunjukkan ini pada teman-temannya? Seberapa ingin Tuhan menjadikannya boneka untuk makhluk lainnya?

 _Kalau memang seperti itu, kenapa tak menjadi boneka saja? Kau tak perlu merasakan apapun, Nagisa.. kau hanya perlu melakukan apapun yang mereka perintahkan. Hidupmu akan lebih mudah._

Benarkah?

 _Tentu saja!_

Dan gelas yang penuh itu tak lagi cukup menampung isinya. Namun sialnya, ia tak menumpahkannya.. tidak.. Nagisa justru membuat semuanya semakin berat untuk dirinya. Ia tak menumpahkan airnya. Ia justru membekukannya. Dan Nagisa akhirnya tersenyum. Pikirannya sudah tak tau ada dimana. Mati.. gelap..

"Aku tau." Gumamnya.

.

.

Karma menggeser pintu kelasnya dengan malas.

" Ah, Pagi Karma!" Suara Sugino terdengar nyaring. Karma tersenyum.

" Yo, Sugino!" Balasnya. Kemudian ia mengangkat alisnya saat melihat bangku Nagisa yang masih kosong. Tak biasanya ia lebih awal dari Nagisa. Tunggu.. ia datang terakhir. Jadi harusnya Nagisa sudah disana. Karma berjalan mendekati Sugino.

" Ne, Sugino.. apa Nagisa belum datang?" Tanya Karma. Sugino menggeleng.

" Belum. Kukira dia akan berangkat denganmu. Tapi melihat kau sudah disini dan sudah waktunya.."

KRIIIIIING

"Bel.. apa mungkin dia tidak masuk hari ini?" Gumam Sugino. Karma menatap bangku kosong itu. kemudian ia berjalan menuju bangkunya. Sebuah tentakel nampak muncul diambang pintu. Disusul sosok gurita berwajah manis dan ceria.

"Selamat Pagi! Nah, semuanya.. biarkan senseimu ini mengabsen selagi kalian memberikan salam manis untuk sensei." Kemudian kelas dipenuhi dengan suara peluru dan lemparan pisau BB.

"Nagisa-kun?" para murid tak mendengar suara Nagisa yang biasanya akan terdengar saat namanya disebutkan pada suku kata kedua dari namanya. Kemudian secara otomatis mereka menghentikan tembakannya.

"Ada yang tau dimana Nagisa-kun?" Tanya Koro sensei. Semua kepala menggeleng. Karma hanya menatap bangku Nagisa datar. Saat itulah pintu kelas bergeser. Semua mata menoleh dan melihat sosok cantik berambut biru tua. Koro sensei sudah lenyap dari pandangan

"Hmm? ada apa dengan kelas ini? kukira ini sudah jam sekolah. Kenapa anak-anak ini justru sibuk bermain?" Komentarnya saat melihat pemandangan kelas yang dipenuhi dengan peluru BB dan anak-anak yang memegang senapan dan pistol mainan ditangannya.

"Hh.. karena itulah aku bilang kau harus segera meninggalkan kelas ini, Nagisa-chan." Sang ibu menarik lengan anak satu-satunya. seketika terdengar suara terkesiap dan hampir seluruh mata membulat. Terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Disana, berdiri Nagisa Shiota. Ya, Nagisa teman mereka! Lengkap dengan seragam untuk murid perempuan, kaos kaki selutut dan rambut yang diurai dan dikesampingkan. Tak sedikit dari laki-laki dikelas itu yang memerah karena penampilan Nagisa. Bahkan Maehara yakin jika ia tak tau bahwa Nagisa adalah laki-laki, mungkin dia akan mengejar-ngejarnya. Satu-satunya makhluk yang terlihat terganggu adalah si rambut merah. Dia menatap Hiromi seakan-akan ia akan membunuhnya saat itu juga. Namun ketika ia melihat Nagisa – dengan tatapan kosong- tersenyum, Karma mengernyit heran.

"Maafkan aku. Terimakasih sudah mengantarku. Aku akan belajar dengan baik." Ucap Nagisa. Hiromi hanya bisa menatapnya tak suka dan berbalik meninggalkan kelas itu. kelas masih hening saat Nagisa melangkah memasuki kelas dengan sedikit bersusah payah. Koro sensei dalam kejapan mata kembali berada didepan kelas dan menatap Nagisa bingung.

"Nagisa-kun.."

"Ah, maaf sensei.. aku terlambat hari ini." Nagisa tersenyum. Kemudian kembali melangkah menuju bangkunya. Nagisa duduk dengan tenang. Kemudian Nagisa menatap senseinya bingung.

" Sensei, kau bisa melanjutkan pelajarannya. Maksudku, aku sudah sampai dibangkuku." Nagisa mengingatkan.

" Eh?" Koro sensei sadar dari pikirannya.

" Nagisa-kun, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Koro sensei. Pertanyaan yang juga sangat ingin ditanyakan oleh seisi kelas untuknya. Nagisa tersenyum.

" Um. Aku baik-baik saja, sensei. Terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku." Jawab Nagisa. Disebelahnya, Nakamura mengernyitkan matanya. Tak percaya dengan ucapan dan ekspresi Nagisa. Ayolah, ibunya sudah tak ada disana. Jadi kenapa ia masih berlagak seperti itu. dan lagi dia bisa mengganti seragamnya dengan pakaian olahraga selama dia disekolah kalau dia mau. Nagisa tak pernah senang jika harus didandani dengan dandanan perempuan bukan? Dibelakang sana, Karma menatap punggung Nagisa tajam. Nagisa menjawab pertanyaan Koro sensei dengan senyuman. Tapi saat Koro sensei bertanya tadi, Karma bisa melihat ketegangan yang samar di tubuh Nagisa. Ada sesuatu yang tak beres sejak.

" Tidak, Nagisa-kun.. kau jelas sedang.."

"Koro sensei… Aku baik-baik saja." Potong Nagisa cepat. Koro sensei terdiam.

"Baiklah kalau kau bilang begitu. Tapi, sensei akan memberikan waktu untukmu mengganti pakaian dengan pakaian PE." Tawar Koro sensei. Nagisa tersenyum. Ia ingin melakukannya. Tapi.. sakit dikakinya baru saja mereda.

"U-um. Aku akan melakukannya nanti. Untuk saat ini.. aku akan memperhatikanmu dulu, Koro sensei." Jawab Nagisa. Koro sensei hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Baiklah kalau kau pikir begitu."

"Nah, bagaimana kalau sensei lanjutkan mengabsennya?"

"Ah, benar. Sugaya-kun?" dan bunyi tembakan kembali memenuhi kelas.

 **-TBC**

 **A/N: Selamat Pagi/siang/sore/malam semuanya ^^. Senang bisa upload cerita baru disini. Saya terharu XD. Maafkan amaya yang selalu membuat Nagisa menderita ya… maaf *sungkem. Di fiksi sebelumnya, Amaya sempat minta saran karena pengen bikin sequel Decision. Malahan amaya update cerita ini *pundung. Jujur aja selain cerita ini Amaya udah nulis banyak cerita KaruNagi lainnya di laptop dan masih ongoing. Dan setiap mau upload fic Mc lainnya, amaya mesti bingung ficmana yang mau dipublish XD. Jadi.. setelah pertimbangan besar, amaya pilih fic ini. semoga bisa menghibur.. ah, Kritik saran tetep diterima dengan tangan terbuka lebar kok… feel free!**

 **Kemungkinan Nagisa bakalan tetep cowok. Jadi santai aja/apanya? Intinya… selamat membaca! Amaya masih punya banyak stok KaruNagi kok XD.**

 **Jaa!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu by: Yusei Matsui**.

 **BREAK DOWN by: Amaya Kuruta.**

 **Fiction ini hanya khayalan author belaka dengan meminjam Chara dari Manga ciptaan beliau diatas. Yang belum membaca atau menonton serial animenya disarankan untuk menontonnya ^^.**

 **WARNING!**

 **Pasca pertengkaran Karma Nagisa. No Civil War. Berantemnya aja yang masuk. Penuh siksaan lahir batin, OOC, dan typo yang.. saya ga tau gimana ngilanginnya. Diikhlaskan saja ya ^^.**

 **Depression!Nagisa. Bisa saja KarmaxNagisa XD.**

 **Selamat menikmati ^^/**

 **Chapter: 2**

.

"Jadi, kau punya rencana untuk pembunuhan selanjutnya, Karma?" Tanya Chiba. Karma menatap seisi kelas datar. Dia memang menggagalkan rencana Nagisa. Tapi bukan berarti setelahnya semua rencana diserahkan padanya kan?

"Entahlah. Kalian tau sendiri levelnya untuk menjadi target dalam sebuah pembunuhan benar-benar tinggi." Jawab Karma.

"Memang benar…"

"Tapi.."

"Ah, mungkin kita butuh ide untuk jebakan lainnya? Nagisa! Coba kita lihat apa yang ada dibuku catatanmu!" Seru Kayano. Nagisa menunduk.

"Aku.. sepertinya aku lupa membawanya."Jawab Nagisa pelan. Para murid terdiam. Mereka hampir tak pernah melihat Nagisa meninggalkan buku kecil itu.

"Oh.. sayang sekali. Kalau begitu, coba kita ingat lagi.. apa saja kelemahan sensei.." Kataoka segera menimpali. Para murid mulai menyebutkan kelemahan senseinya satu persatu. Nagisa terdiam mendengarnya. Ia tau. Mungkin ia satu-satunya yang menyadari.. kelemahan terbesar dari senseinya.

"Oi, Itona! Apa kau tidak diberitahu kelemahan lain darinya saat di lab tempat karantinamu itu?" Tanya Terasaka. Itona menggeleng.

"Menurutku kelemahan terbesarnya jelas jantungnya kan?" Jawab itona.

"Hhh.. kurasa kau benar.." Jawab Muramatsu.

"Masalahnya, bagaimana caranya kita bisa menusuk jantungnya dengan kecepatan segila itu?" Tanya Yoshida. Seisi kelas mendengung. Bagaimana caranya? Nagisa terdiam.. dia harus melakukannya kah? Benarkah? Apa dia harus? Tidak bisakah ia pergi saja?

"Oi, Nagisa-kun." Panggil Karma. Nagisa menoleh.

"Kau tidak mengganti pakaianmu?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa terdiam.

"Aku akan menggantinya. Sebentar lagi pelajaran PE kan?" Tanya Nagisa. Karma mengangguk. Kemudian keduanya kembali terdiam. Ini sudah jam istirahat. Jadi kenapa Nagisa tidak segera mengganti pakaiannya? Bel berbunyi. Menandakan bahwa waktu istirahat telah usai. Para murid bergegas menuju ruang ganti untuk mengganti pakaian mereka. Nagisa masih terduduk disana. Setelah menghela nafas, ia segera bangkit. Sedikit mengernyit. Dan dengan perlahan ia melangkah.

.

.

"Hari ini kita akan melakukan pemanasan seperti biasanya. Silahkan berlari mengelilingi gunung ini dalam waktu 15 menit. Selanjutnya.." Karasuma melirik pada monster kuning yang tengah tersenyum lebar didepannya. "Dia akan membantu latihan hari ini. Dan dia bilang dia rela menjadi objek lempar pisau dan peluru." Lanjut Karasuma. Para murid mengerang tak rela.

"Yang benar saja!"

"Kau tau itu terlihat mustahil!"

"Nurufufufu~ jadi kalian semua menyerah untuk membunuhku?" Tanya Koro sensei. Para murid mendengus kesal. Karasuma hanya melihat para murid itu datar.

"Kalau begitu, latihan dimulai!" Komandonya. Para murid segera berlari memasuki hutan. Berlari melewati bebatuan dan melompat dari satu dahan bergantung pada dahan lainnya. Hal yang terdengar mustahil bisa dilakukan oleh murid kelas 3 SMP. Setelah 15 menit berlalu, para murid sudah terkapar dilapangan.

"Semuanya istirahat lima menit. Setelah itu kita akan memulai permainannya." Ujar Karasuma

"Baik." Jawab mereka. Kayano menoleh kekanan dan kekiri.

"Hei, dimana Nagisa?" Tanyanya. Para murid segera menoleh kekanan dan kekiri.

"Mungkin dia ke toilet?" Tebak Mimura.

"Ah, mungkin saja." Gumam Kayano. Kemana Nagisa? Lima menit berlalu, namun Nagisa belum juga nampak. Karasuma diam-diam memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Dimana Nagisa? Apa dia juga membolos seperti yang dia lakukan kemarin?

"Baiklah, semuanya persiapkan diri. Kita akan segera berlatih." Karasuma menggambar sebuah lingkaran dengan Koro sensei ditengahnya.

"Kalian lihat, dia tak akan keluar dari lingkaran ini." Karasuma menunjuk lingkaran yang dibuatnya.

"Tolong panggil aku Koro sensei, Karasuma sensei!" Protes Koro sensei. Karasuma ta menghiraukannya.

"Tugas kalian hanya menyerangnya bergantian. Kalian faham?" Tanya Karasuma. Para murid mengangguk.

"Fufufufu~ aku yakin kali ini masih belum ada yang beruntung.." Ejek Koro sensei. Para murid menatap gurunya dengan tatapan kesal.

"Kalian siap?" Tanya Karasuma. Para murid mengangguk

"MULAI!" Teriak Karasuma. Serangan dimulai dengan Kanzaki yang tiba-tiba melompat dan hampir saja mengenai kepala Koro sensei. Dan ketika Koro sensei menghindar, Kataoka sudah ada disana. Chiba dan Hayami sudah berada diposisi terbaiknya. Dan saat Karma memberi isyarat nanti, mereka akan segera menembak. Latihan terjadi sengit dilapangan itu. Karma melihat dari luar lingkaran dengan komando-komando keluar dari mulutnya. Sebenarnya ada yang kurang. Ya, Nagisa. Dimana dia?

"Nurufufufufu~ sudah kubilang sejak awal, kalian masih terlalu lambat untuk sensei.. NYUAA! Karma-kun!" Karma menyeringai lebar saat pisaunya terlempar dan nyaris melukai senseinya. Serangan tak terduga memang menyenangkan kan? Siapa yang akan menduga Karma akan menyerang dari jarak itu? ketika suasana semakin panas, tiba-tiba para murid tersentak. Sebuah sensasi dingin dan membelit terasa di sekitar mereka. Membuat mereka terdiam. Rasa takut menjalar dan mencekam di jiwa mereka. Seperti memasuki sarang ular berbisa dan tak ada jalan untuk lari. Dan tiba-tiba saja..

ZRASSS

SPLASH

"NYUNYAAA!"

Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Nagisa sudah mengalungkan tangannya dileher Koro sensei. Koro sensei ambruk dengan Nagisa masih memeluknya. Para murid melihat kejadian itu dengan shock. Mereka bisa melihat tentakel kuning milik Koro sensei bergeletak di tanah. Lima. Semua ada lima tentakel. Nagisa segera memegang erat pakaian senseinya dan mengangkat pisau ditangannya. Tatapannya dingin. Teramat dingin. Para murid menatap Nagisa dalam diam. Apa ini semua hasil karya Nagisa? Dan lagi, dia muncul darimana?

"NAGISA!" Semua mata menoleh. Karma berteriak tepat saat Nagisa mengayunkan pisau anti senseinya. Nagisa menghentikan gerakannya. Ia melirik dingin kearah teman-temannya. Koro sensei masih shock, mengangkat tentakelnya yang masih selamat dan menekan lembut nadi Nagisa. Nagisa memejamkan matanya pelan. Kemudian ia membukanya. Mata dingin itu kini berubah. Kembali menjadi mata yang biasa mereka lihat. Nagisa segera bangkit dari tubuh senseinya dan menoleh kearah teman-temannya.

"Maaf.. padahal tadi kesempatan yang bagus, kurasa." Jawab Nagisa sambil tersenyum manis.

"Eh? Aa.. tidak apa-apa.." Jawab Isogai bingung. Karasuma masih terdiam. Apa-apaan tadi? Semua masih normal sebelum Nagisa datang. Hanya saja… sensasi itu.. yang dirasakan saat itu.. apa Nagisa kembali melakukannya? Sensasi yang membekukan lawannya dalam beberapa detik. Dan menyerang lima tentakel sekaligus? Karasuma menatap punggung mungil Nagisa yang kini berjalan menjauh dari teman-temannya. Tunggu.. ini masih jam pelajarannya.

"Nagisa-kun, kau mau kema-" Dan tubuh mungil itu terhuyung sebelum akhirnya menyentuh tanah.

.

.

Koro sensei mengusap rambut biru itu lembut. Sesekali mengganti kompres di dahi Nagisa. Panas. Nagisa dilanda demam. Para murid kini tengah mengikuti pelajaran bahasa Inggris dari Bitch sensei. Dengan absennya Nagisa, kelas terasa sedikit sepi. Ya, Nagisa memang bukan murid yang sebegitu vocal dikelas. Hanya saja, Bitch sensei biasanya akan menggoda Nagisa saat dikelas. Dan melihat Bitch sensei jadi sedikit serius dengan pelajarannya, benar-benar hal yang aneh.

"Nah, sekarang tuliskan satu kata dengan menggunakan bahasa inggris yang menggambarkan suasana hatimu." Jawab Bitch sensei. Seisi kelas mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap guru mesum itu heran.

"Ayo! Atau kalian mau kusuruh untuk menuliskan essay tentang perasaan kalian hari ini?" Tawar Bitch sensei. Para murid segera menggeleng dan menunduk. Mencoba menuliskan satu kata. Hanya satu kata saja. Tapi mereka terdiam. Mereka tak tau bahwa mencari satu kata bisa sesulit itu. Setelah sepuluh menit berlalu, Bitch sensei menepuk tangannya.

"Waktu habis! Kataoka-san, tolong kumpulkan kertasnya." Perintah Bitch sensei. Kataoka menghela nafas. Akhirnya ia bangkit dan berjalan. Dibantu Isogai, dia mengumpulkan kertas-kertas itu. setelah selesai, mereka menyerahkan kertasnya ketangan Bitch sensei.

"Nah, kurasa pelajaran hari ini cukup. Kalian boleh pulang." Ucap Bitch sensei. Para murid mengerjap bingung. Jadi, mereka selesai lebih awal kali ini? Bitch sensei langsung melenggang meninggalkan kelas.

"Emm.. jadi, sekarang kita bersantai dulu di kelas atau langsung mengganti pakaian?" Okajima bersuara bingung.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita tunggu Karasuma sensei saja." Jawab Isogai. Akhirnya kelas memutuskan menunggu dua puluh menit dengan bersantai didalam kelas. Sebenarnya tidak ada jam lagi setelah ini. hanya saja, yang dibicarakan adalah kelas E. Jadi.. sudah pasti setelah jam pelajaran habis, mereka masih harus berlatih dengan Karasuma sensei setiap pulang sekolah. Karma menatap bangku kosong disebelah Nakamura. Ia segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Karma, kau mau kemana?" Tanya isogai. Karma menoleh dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Aku? Hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu sebelum latihan nanti." Jawab Karma. Kemudian tanpa menunggu respon, dia melangkah keluar kelas. Nakamura tersenyum setengah mendengus.

"Aku bertaruh dia pergi kesana." Gumamnya.

"Ng? ada apa, Nakamura-san?" Tanya Kayano. Nakamura menoleh kearahnya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawabnya.

.

.

Koro sensei tersenyum lebar saat melihat kelopak mata itu membuka. Menampakkan manik biru yang menyala terang. Wajah itu pucat. Namun semburat merah karena panas juga terlihat jelas disana.

"Nagisa-kun, bagaimana perasaanmu?" Tanya Koro sensei. Kemudian ia mengambil segelas air dan menyerahkannya kearah Nagisa. Nagisa menatap gelas itu sejenak. Kemudian ia menerimanya.

"Terimakasih sensei.." Kemudian ia meneguk minumannya.

"Nah, sensei akan bertanya lagi.. bagaimana perasaanmu?" Tanya Koro sensei. Nagisa tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak apa-apa.. aku ba-"

 _"Bodoh~ bodoh~ kau bodoh Nagisa.."_ Nagisa terdiam. Suara siapa itu?

 ** _"Kaa-san selalu ingin anak perempuan, Nagisa.."_**

 ** _"Kaa-san bekerja begitu keras hanya untukmu!"_**

 ** _"Jadilah anak berguna, Nagisa! Kau tidak tau bagaimana menderitanya ibu setiap kali ibu ingat kau bukan anak perempuan!"_**

 ** _"Nagisa, jangan pernah mengatakan hal itu lagi. . . dan tidak ada yang bisa mengubah kenyataan itu."_**

 ** _"Nagisa! bersikaplah yang baik padanya! Pemuda itu jelas tertarik padamu!"_**

 ** _"SHIOTA NAGISA! SEKALI LAGI KAU BILANG BAHWA KAU LAKI-LAKI, IBU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!"_**

Ah..

Semua..

Sudah..

Mati..

Nagisa menatap selimut dikakinya gelap. Semuanya mati. Ya, sudah mati. Selesai. Ibunya telah membunuhnya. Tunggu! dia masih punya Koro sensei kan?

 _"Ya… dia juga akan meninggalkanmu maret nanti.."_ Suara itu menjawab. Bagaimana dengan teman-temannya? Karma?

 _"Hmm.. kau lupa kau sudah berlaku egois kemarin? Mereka tentu saja hanya akan menjadi temanmu sampai kelulusan saja. Bakatmu. Bakatmu yang masih membuat mereka bertahan denganmu. dengan bakatmu, mereka semua akan bisa membunuh Koro sensei."_

"Meskipun aku tidak mau melakukannya?" Gumam Nagisa tanpa sadar.

 _"Tentu saja! Kau pikir kau sehebat apa? Hanya itu yang bisa kau banggakan bukan? Ayolah.. jenis kelaminmu saja masih menjadi pertanyaan untuk mereka. Kau bercanda jika kau bilang semua orang didunia ini mengakuimu. Ingat, kau sendiri yang bilang menjadi boneka itu lebih mudah. Iya kan?"_

Nagisa mengangguk. Koro sensei hanya diam memperhatikan Nagisa. Kemudian Koro sensei melakukannya lagi. Menekan lembut nadi Nagisa. Nagisa mengerjapkan matanya. Ia menoleh untuk melihat wajah tersenyum sang guru.

"Merasa lebih baik?" Tanya Koro sensei. Nagisa diam tak menjawab. Yang benar saja. Apa dia harus kehilangan kehangatan ini dalam waktu dekat? Apa dia harus kehilangan satu-satunya makhluk yang selalu berhasil membuatnya merasa dibutuhkan? Apa dia harus kehilangan sensei yang sudah ia anggap keluarganya? Yang bisa menyayanginya dengan sebenar-benarnya?

 ** _"YA! HARUS!"_** Suara itu kembali berulah. Nagisa merasa nafasnya sesak. Suara tarikan dan helaan nafas yang memburu dan berat itu membuat Koro sensei menepuk punggung Nagisa.

"Na-Nagisa-kun? Nagisa-kun? Tenanglah, Nagisa-kun!" Koro sensei bergerak panic. Kemudian pintu bergeser. Sosok berambut merah berdiri disitu dengan mata menatap tak percaya. Didepannya, Nagisa sudah dalam keadaan berbaring. Namun badannya menggelinjang. Nafasnya memburu. Tatapan matanya tidak focus. Bulir air mata mengalir deras dimata itu. Karma-tanpa diperintah- segera merangsek masuk dan mencoba menahan tubuh Nagisa.

"Hhhh..Hhhh…Hhhh…"

"Karma-kun, pegang..tidak. Tahan tubuhnya. Kau bisa melakukannya?" Tanya Koro sensei. Karma mengangguk. Karma segera mempererat pegangannya.

"Na-gisa-kun.. tenanglah!" Ucap Karma. Namun ucapannya hanya dijawab dengan suara dari tenggorokan Nagisa. Nagisa seperti kehabisan nafas. Karma melihat dada Nagisa yang bergerak naik turun untuk meraup oksigen sebanyak yang ia bisa.

 _"Nagisa.. apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"_

Setelah beberapa detik, Koro sensei kembali dengan sebuah suntikan ditangannya.

"Karma-kun, pegang tangannya." Perintah Koro sensei. Karma memegang tangan Nagisa erat. Sedangkan Koro sensei menahan tubuh Nagisa dengan tentakel-tentakelnya. Kemudian ia menyuntikkan cairan itu kedalam tubuh Nagisa. Sepuluh detik setelahnya, tubuh Nagisa melemas. Mata itu kembali menutup. Karma melepas pegangannya dan menatap Koro sensei yang tengah menatap Nagisa.

"Cairan apa itu?" Tanya Karma. Koro sensei menoleh.

"Ah, ini? hanya obat penenang." Jawab Koro sensei. Karma mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian kedua makhluk itu menatap sosok mungil Nagisa yang mulai tenang. Kembali tertidur.

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau ada disini, karma-kun?" Tanya Koro sensei.

"Bitch sensei menyelesaikan pelajarannya lebih awal. Semuanya sedang menunggu dikelas untuk pelajaran tambahan dari Karasuma sensei. Aku bosan dan.. yah.." Karma menjawab sembari mengangkat bahunya diakhir kalimat. Kemudian ia menoleh.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Karma. Koro sensei menatap Nagisa dan mengusap kepala biru itu pelan.

"Sensei juga tidak tau." Jawab Koro Sensei pelan. " Dia baik-baik saja, tadinya. Tapi tiba-tiba.." Koro sensei tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Karma mengikuti arah pandang senseinya. Nagisa.. ada apa dengan teman birunya itu?

.

.

Nagisa membungkuk sopan kepada Koro sensei saat Koro sensei terbang meninggalkan kediamannya. Setelah berdebat selama lima belas menit dengan senseinya, Nagisa harus rela diantar pulang tanpa kelas khusus sore itu. Demamnya sudah lebih baik. Ia berjalan tertatih memasuki apartementnya.

"Aku pulang." Ucap Nagisa. Sepi. Tentu saja sepi. Ibunya tidak akan pulang sebelum jam lima. Dan sekarang baru jam empat. Nagisa memutuskan untuk menunggu diruang keluarga. Akan sangat merepotkan jika ia harus turun saat ibunya memanggil nanti. Nagisa memilih untuk duduk didepan televise dan menyalakannya. Kepalanya masih pening akibat demam. Tapi ini lebih baik dibandingkan duduk membaca buku. Nagisa menatap layar tanpa minat. Meski matanya terpaku pada layar, namun pikiran Nagisa melayang entah kemana. Kosong, hampa. Selain putaran kisah yang menyakitkan, hanya kata-kata menusuk yang pernah ia dengarlah yang berkeliaran disana. Nagisa tidak tau apa yang terjadi. Apa yang harusnya ia lakukan. Nagisa merasa semuanya salah. Semuanya, dirinya, dan _Keberadaannya._

"Aku pulang, ah.. kau lebih awal kali ini." Nagisa menoleh.

"Selamat datang, Kaa-san." Jawab Nagisa. Hiromi berjalan menuju anak lelakinya dan mengernyit.

"Nagisa, aku sudah sering mengatakan agar kau mengganti bajumu terlebih dahulu." Ucap Hiromi. Nagisa tersenyum.

"Aku… aku tidak bisa menaiki tangga itu sendiri, Kaa-san." Jawab Nagisa pelan. Hiromi menatap Nagisa tak suka.

"Hentikan bersikap konyol, Nagisa. Kau sudah kelas 3 sekolah menengah. Dan kau bukan Bayi. Jadi aku yakin kau bisa menaiki tanga itu sendiri." Ucap Hiromi ketus. Nagisa menggeleng pelan.

"Rasanya sakit, Kaa-san. Kau memukulku terlalu keras tadi malam." Lirih Nagisa. Ia tak tau lagi apa yang ia ucapkan. Semua mengalir dengan sendirinya. Hiromi menatap tajam. Kemudian ia menarik kuncir dua biru diatas kepala Nagisa keras.

"Kau mau bilang ini salah Kaa-san?" Suara Hiromi rendah. Namun penuh dengan amarah. Nagisa mengernyit namun tak menjawab.

"KAU PIKIR SALAH SIAPA ITU SEMUA TERJADI, HAH?!" Hiromi bertanya. Tapi Nagisa tau maksudnya. Itu hanya pertanyaan basa-basi. Kemudian Hiromi melepaskan pegangannya. Nagisa kembali terduduk. Hiromi berbalik dan berjalan menjauh.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan kakimu. Jadi lekas naik, ganti pakaianmu dan setelah itu kau akan berbelanja untukku. Aku yang akan memasak jadi kau yang akan berbelanja. Kau mengerti?" Ucap Hiromi tanpa menoleh. Nagisa menatap lantai dibawahnya datar. Kemudian bibirnya terbuka.

"Ya." Jawabnya pelan.

.

.

Sumire Hara tengah sibuk menimbang apa yang harus ia ambil. Salahkan ibunya yang menuliskan dua pesanan sebagai atau namun tak memilih mana yang lebih baik. Wortel atau lobak? Hara melihat harga dibawah sayur yang dipajang itu. Lobak sedang diskon. Tapi… Hara ingin sekali memasak wortel. Setidaknya dia juga akan membantu memasak kan?

"Huh, Hara-san?" Hara menoleh dan mengangkat alisnya.

"Karma-kun! Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Hara heran. Apa yang dilakukan iblis di minimarket stand sayuran ini?

"Tentu saja membeli sesuatu, Hara-san~. Kau fikir kenapa manusia datang kesini?" Tanya Karma sambil mengambil sebungkus wortel yang hanya tinggal satu itu. Hara menatap wortel itu tragis. Habis sudah angannya untuk memasak wortel. Bagaimanapun, Karma tetap saja menjadi iblis meski diluar kelas mereka.

"O-oh… begitu.." Jawab Hara lemas. Kemudian pandangannya beralih pada sosok yang berada du arak di samping mereka.

"Hm? Itu Nagisa kan?" Tunjuk Hara. Karma menoleh. Ya, itu Nagisa. Kemudian alis Karma mengerut. Itu Shiota Nagisa. Tapi siapa pria yang sedang berbicara dengannya itu?

 **-TBC**

 **Ah, akhirnya bisa update ^^/**

 **Nah, terimakasih banyak yah untuk respon kalian.. saya senang fic ini masih ada yang baca XD**

 **: Wkwkwkwk saya mau aja berbagi harta karun. Dan bener… saya juga butuh asupan!*ngasup demi diri sendiri XD. Terimakasih sudah mampir ^^/**

 **Ai Haruka: Ok~ Terimakasih sudah mampir ^^**

 **Iblis Wasabi: Nggak kok… nggak… x'D saya sedang khilaf.. Nagisa tak akan saya siksa seperti itu. Saya siksa yang lain aja XD. Terimakasih sudah mampir** **J**

 **Hani A.K: Saya baik kok XD*dilempar*. Ok, Terimakasih sudah mampir :D**

 **Hanazawa kay: Ya.. mari berdoa bersama XD. Terimakasih sudah mampir ^^**

 **Kyunauzumi: OKKKK! SAYA LANJUTKAN! Terimakasih sudah mampir ^^**

 **Frwt: Ada kok :D. terimakasih sudah mampir** **J**

 **Aisora:ugh… sulit ya? Ga jadi deh *ditendang*. Ah, saya bersyukur kalo typo menipis. Saya terharu :'). Terimakasih banyak sudah mampir ^.~**

 **Dan untuk yang udah Follow, Fav, Review, PM, saya ucapkan Terimakasih banyaaak… saya cinta kalian semuaaaaa**

 **Jaa~!**


End file.
